Comforted Scars of the Past
by XYumi-ChanX
Summary: When Kyo rejects Kat for her past she feels utterly vulnerable. Alone in the rain she runs into a girl like herself, Rin. Will they be able to help each other when nobody else can help them? Yuri KatOCX Rin Lemon


Well, this is a change of pace in my mind.. But I got this idea because Rin's one of my favorites and she seems to have a lot of scars on her past. So I decided to do something like this. I don't want any complaining that it's yuri because if you read it it's your decision so don't yell at me for my choice of writing. Anyway this might be a one-shot depending on what people say. This is a parallel story to Young Love by me. Enjoy.

It was a bleak sunday night and it was raining. Kyo had made it very clear to Kat that she needed to

tell him everything about her past or he wouldn't give her the time of day. Now Kat was wandering

down the street in a laced shirt and ripped leather pants getting soaked by the rain. Her neck was

littered with random jewelry, spikes, and pins and her wrists covered with blood-stained bands. She

fell to her knees and grabbed fistfuls of her butchered orange hair.

"Why? He's a son of a bitch! He knows I don't like my past. I did so many stupid things...I drank,

did drugs, slept around. But I'm so vulnerable...I fucking hate him."

Kat leaned against a stone wall next to her and stared at it strangely for a moment. She stared up at a

sign above the gates and saw "Sohma Estate." She looked back down and scoffed.

"I can't escape from him...no matter how hard I run..."

"Kat? Was it?"

Kat's head snapped forward at the voice calling her. There she saw the horse of the Sohma family,

Rin. She only ever met her once or twice before but she could relate to her well. Rin was dressed in a

strappy tank top and a short slit skirt with bands and necklaces to complete her look. She didn't have

an umbrella and she was just as soaked as Kat was.

"Why don't you come inside to Kagura's house. I can give you a set of dry clothes and you could

stay so yours can dry."

Kat stood up and glided over to Rin.

"Thank you Rin. I appreciate this."

Rin saw the drips of blood from Kat's hands and knew her struggle. Rin led Kat through the

gardens that were being ravaged by the heavy rain and made sure to keep pace with her.

"I can only imagine why your wrists are bleeding. We can talk if you want. I know how it feels to not

be able to get out. C'mon, the house is only a little further."

By the time they reached the front porch they were soaked to the bone and shivering throughout their

thin bodies. Rin opened the door and brought Kat inside and they slid off their nearly identical boots.

They walked down the hall and paused at Kagura's room.

"Kagura-nii? Kat's here for a little while. Ok?" The door slid open and Kagura threw a nasty look at

Kat.

"What did you do to my poor Kyo! He won't talk to anyone! Not

even me! You're such a bitch! You don't care about anyone do you?"

Kat's cheek stung with numb pain as Kagura's hand fell across it. Rin gripped Kat's hand and led her

away from Kagura and into her own room. Rin shut the door gently

and slid the lock into place.

"I don't think you want Kagura to start more trouble for you. Now, let me get some clothes for you."

Rin opened her closet and brought out a long-sleeved v-neck and a long skirt with a high slit.

"Here. These should keep you relatively warm."

Kat took the clothes and laid them on the bed. She reached down and peeled her lacy shirt from her

cold, wet skin. Her chest was bare covered only in the scars of her past. Her pale breasts goose

bumped from the cold air and a shiver went through her body. Kat dropped the sopping shirt to the

floor and undid her pants. She pulled the dripping leather from her legs and threw the pants into a pile

with the shirt. Kat stopped for a moment when she noticed hungry eyes eating the half-naked image

of her. Kat just shook it off and slipped her moistened panties from her legs. Rin caught her by

surprise and wrapped her arm around Kat's stomach. She kissed the nape of Kat's neck and traced

her fingers along Kat's hips. Kat leaned up against Rin's taller, more graceful frame and felt the cold

clothing still clingng to her body. She turned in Rin's grasp and helped to peel the saturated clothing

from her body. Kat had never had an experience like this before. This was new to Kat who had never

thought of being bisexual or a lesbian but she felt that it needed to be tried now. After removing Rin's

top, Kat brought her hand to cradle one of Rin's breasts and she sucked gently on her while they

moved steadily towards the bed. Kat leaned Rin onto the bed and moved her hand up on her inner

thigh. Kat pressed gently against Rin's damp underwear and slid them down her legs until they had

fallen past her ankles. Kat moved forward and shifted her knees onto the bed. She leaned in and met

Rin's lips with her own. Her tongue parted Rin's lips and their tongues tangled and explored each

other's mouths. Rin turned Kat slowly onto her back and straddled her hips. Rin leaned down and

brought her mouth to one of her breasts. Kat squirmed as one of Rin's hands slid between her legs

pressing against her sweet spot. Rin slipped two fingers into Kat while she nipped her breast

playfully. Rin enjoyed feeling Kat squirm beneath her and loved staring into her lonely eyes. Rin

pressed her fingers deep inside Kat and pulled Kat's mouth to hers to soften the moan. Rin kept her

fingers deep inside while her thumb rubbed gently against her sweet spot. Kat could feel Rin's pulse

against her chest and could feel her excitement in her kiss. Rin pulled her fingers from inside Kat's

warmth and was shifted hesitantly onto her back. Kat pulled back a few inches from Rin's face and

shifted her legs to the floor. Rin took Kat's wrists in her hands and unbuckled the bands around

them. Kat's wrists were oozing fresh blood to the surface of the semi-deep mutilations. Rin brought

Kat's wrists to her mouth and licked into the crevices full of blood. Kat moaned slightly at the feel of

Rin's tongue caressing her wounds. Kat's body pressed against Rin's legs in excitement as Rin's

mouth cleaned the blood from her hands and wrists. When her wrists were clean, Kat leaned Rin

back on the bed and returned to her knees. Kat knelt down and brought her tongue to Rin's sweet

spot. Kat caressed Rin with her tongue softly before quickening her pace. Rin moaned loudly as a

thought came to mind.

I can see it's true what they say about cats and their tongues. Minus the whole sandpaper part.

The clock reads 11:01 next to the bed. On the bed, underneath the covers lay two broken girls

covered in thier scars of their pasts. Wrapped in each others arms, niether of them transforming.

Niether of them afraid of the morning or of what would come from what they did. They took care of

each other and healed each other's wounds.

How was it? First Try. Kinda weird. It only took me a few hours. Read Review


End file.
